Heretofore, when the thermal environment of a predetermined indoor space is not comfortable, the user of an air-conditioning apparatus changes the set temperature of the air-conditioning apparatus by operating a remote controller. In this case, the intention of the user can be directly reflected in the control of the air-conditioning apparatus.
However, there are users who will not operate the remote controller because operating the remote controller is troublesome, even though the thermal environment of the indoor space is not comfortable.
In view of this, as a means to make operating the remote controller unnecessary when controlling an air-conditioning apparatus, a control device disclosed in JP 2000-104972A (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) estimates the thermal sensation of the user using the skin temperature of the user, and determines the set temperature of the air-conditioning apparatus by substituting the estimated value of the thermal sensation into a numerical formula.
Incidentally, preferences for the thermal environment differ from person to person. That is, some people prefer a warmer environment and some people prefer a cooler environment.
However, in the conventional control device described in Document 1, since the correspondence relationship between the skin temperature and the set temperature of the air-conditioning apparatus is fixed, the preference of the user cannot be reflected in the control of the air-conditioning apparatus.